


I miss this

by skeletxny



Category: General - Fandom
Genre: Personal Growth
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-08
Updated: 2019-02-08
Packaged: 2019-10-24 08:45:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 68
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17701178
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/skeletxny/pseuds/skeletxny





	I miss this

I miss this. I miss you all. I want to start writing again, but how? I've been gone so long. The words I wrote so long ago feel foreign, like I'm reciting someone else's text. I am reading another's words. 

I suppose that means it's time to start creating my own doesn't it?

I don't know when, but I'll be back. I miss it too much not to.


End file.
